Fang
Fang is a muscular, small, black furred male wolf, bloody red eyes, thorn sharp claws, powerful shoulders, sharp teeth, thick fur, and massive scars all across his body. Childhood- Birth Fang was born into a litter of three. He was born as a male, of course he was the runt of the litter. He was born 2 weeks after his older brother, Shadow. Shadow would often tease him for being weak and small. At the time, when Fang was a pup, his name wasn't Fang, it was Wolfie. Shadow had also teased him for his name. As he says it's "Cute and cuddley" Wolfie's sister, Snowball, died at birth. Their mother was very upset, but their father, Darkfur, never seemed to care. Shadow always would sneak out at night and go hunting with his father. Darkfur never seemed to look after Wolfie the same way he did to his son, Shadow. Wolfie didn't like how he was treated, although his mother was the only one who seemed to love him. One night, his mother woke Wolfie up during a rogue battle, and told him to hide. She nuzzled him and told him to run and she would one day return for him. Wolfie closed his eyes and fell asleep. Awakening the next morning he remembered his mother saying "Stay safe, my son, for one day I'll return for you." Though, she never came back. Wolfie thought she didn't care about him anymore, but his thoughts flickered around inside his mind. His eyes were tearing and Shadow didn't help at all, saying that she never loved him. He cried and was left alone. Shadow the next day brutally attacked him and cut off half of his left ear, and it bled. The next day, Wolfie left, leaving him alone in the darkness of the shadows. Middleage- Love at first sight Wolfie left, a couple of days later he ran into an ally, wandering around for food. He sniffed around and scented suspicious things. A wolf snuck up on him and jumped on him, warning him to stay out of his territory. Another wolf, a female told the angry heathen to stop, for only Wolfie was a pup. Wolfie flattened his ears and started to cry, getting ready to run, but before he could escape, the she-wolf apologized and nuzzled him, then placing a scrap of food in front of him. His cheek dripped blood as he gulped the food down, enjoying every bite. He thanked her and walked off, growing a bit older aged. Wolfie Bloody wolf sketch by WolfsMoon1.jpg|A Sketch Of Fang Raining Blood by BlueWolf 87.jpg|Bloody Rage 343a87c9c7ea1e8cd10f983fb112ef08-d57facf.jpg|Fang and Thunder fighting Dark anime wolf miraku by aryachan love wolves-d59a712.png|Wolfie/Fang when finding out about Star's betrayal Link Wolf Beast Fight by derSheltie.jpg|Kito attacking Fang Wolves-in-Anime-wolves-16961816-640-480.jpg|A closeup of Fang growling Good and evil by wolf shadowrunner-d3jsigc.png|Fang and Thunder 14 - 1.jpg|Fang's split personalities 180px-Battle_of_Ithor.jpg kept wandering around, trying to find some shelter. After while, he ran into the she-wolf that once fed him some grub. They greeted each other and played for a while. Wolfie's heart beat. No one had ever been so nice to him before. Except his mother, whom had left him. Unsheathing his claws, he hissed and his eyes glaring red. The she-wolf sat next to him, fluttering her eyes in sadness. She asked him what was wrong and the only reply was Wolfie's silence. He narrowed his eyes and took a breath. He replied but only with a slight look of sadness and anger. Telling her about his childhood, she felt for him and licked his pelt. Wolfie blushed, as his heart strongly beated thousands of miles. He was starting to fall in love with the young female. Around Adulthood- Broken Hearts Wolfie had feelings for the young she-wolf, as she did for him. They played together, hunted alongside each other and slept outside in the dark nights. One night, something came that Wolfie didn't expect. A. New. Male. Wolf. The she-wolf, Star, fell in love with another male and met him in secret. Wolfie would often wonder where he was and what happened, but then, he found out. He saw them together, being happy. He had never been so happy in his life, and now it was all gone. He was angered, he was furious. He was. Broken hearted. Something snapped in his heart that day, where he could never truly love again. He jumped on the other male, who seemed to be named Thunder, who was leader of a pack known as "The Firey Night" He growled and attacked him, Thunder was a grey-ish wolf with white markings and a lightning bolt on the side. They attacked each other, left brutal scars and Star had to stop it. Wolfie was enraged and growled at her saying she was a traitor. Thunder dug his claws into Wolfie's eyes and left a long bloody scar across his right eye. He took a breath and groqled, saying the battle wasnt over, but soon Thunder killed him. He left scars across him, telling him to leave them alone, as Star cried, watching him lying in a puddle of blood. Adulthood- Rage Wolfie layed there, helplessly on the ground covered in blood. Wolfie clenched his claws and woke up from his own almost death. His claws and whole body was covered in blood, out of everything that happened he was ready to kill something or ''somone. ''Wolfie got up and sunk his claws into the ground angerly. He held his head high and bared his teeth, telling himself he would never love again. He got up, and closed his eyes, and they soon glared red. He padded in the forest with a mad glare in his eyes, and came across a bin of trash. He stuck his nose in and ate, bringing out some left over food from a resturaunt. Other wolves came in and attacked him, but he attacked back, urging himself to pull up all of his anger, he pulsed his teeth into a wolves neck, killing them. For now, he had made his first death. The other wolves growled at him and said the battle wasn't over, fleeing and Wolfie won. He felt like killing was his power, he felt like it made him happier. So from that day, he would kill anyone who got in his way. For the next few days, he found a couple of stray wolves that were chased out of their territory. Wolfie told them he'd protect them, but of course, soon he would only kill them. He brought them back food, water and other supplys. They told him about how their was different packs and rivalys with territories. Then, they decided to form a pack. The Rising Blood Pack. Of course, Wolfie was their pack leader. They asked him for his name, since he never told them. He knew he couldn't say his real name, for it was soft and cuddly. He remembered his past and killing, so he decided to be known as Fang. They cheered for him, and he finally felt like he belonged. The next few weeks, wolves have been coming into the borders of their pack, and begging for him to spare their lives, but Fang didn't listen, he killed them and wounded them severly. A pup, named Xavior stumbled across and was only a few weeks old. Fang told him to leave at once but another wolf came in, telling Fang he couldn't attack him because he was just a pup. Fang pushed her out of the way and looked Xavior in the eye. Fang let the pup join, although he didn't ask, and he adopted him. He let out his soft side and took care of the pup, seeing soon he would grow to be a killer just like him. Meanwhile, Fang's pack grew stronger while it gathered more members. Xavior, the young pup raised by Fang, snuck out into the wilderness without anyone knowing. He came across the border of a young female wolf Whitefur's pack. And of course, Whitefur was in the rival packs. Long story short, they spent time more than supposed to, and the fell in love. Of course, it was in secret, although it was not long before Fang figured it out. He demanded that they would never speak to eachother. They were both upset, of course. As Xavior grew older, they met in secret again. He decided he didn't want to follow along with Fang, who raised him like a son. He ran off with Whitefur to her pack and they had raised pups. Of course, both leaders of the rival packs were angered and Fang was not at his happiest. He called his adopted son, Xavior, a tratior and tried to attack him, although Whitefur took the slash to the stomach. Xavior, Whitefur, and Fang fought until the leader of Whitefur's pack settled the fight. Fang and Thunder argued about how Xavior can't leave and can. Fang was tired of him and attacked him unexpectedly. They fought and Thunder had tried to kill him. He succeded and slashed open his throat. As he layed in a puddle of blood, Xavior left him to die. Suprisingly, he wasn't fully dead, although he remembered Thunder from when they first met, when Star had betrayed him. A few years after, Fang had scars all over his fur, and even bite marks on his legs. His pack, The Rising Blood Pack was in good shape when he had returned. Afterwhile, Fang discovered that he truly was a killer. A few wolves, by the names of Loki, Scar, and Sky came across the border of his territory. He attacked them, but Scar asked to join. Fang was suprised that this wolf had seen his power. They all seemed to be a part of a new pack known as "The Alpha Pack" which seemed to be the new name for Thunder's pack. Sky and Loki called Scar a traitior and ran off to report him. Fang was glad he had many members, and that his pack was in shape. A few months after, he appoiinted Scar deputy, and he served him well. Scar told him how he has always wanted to kill Thunder because of his ambition. But he didn't ever attack Fang. Scar killed many wolves and disobeyed Fang at times, but he didn't seem to care. Scar saw a greyish white wolf appear in Fang's territory. Scar told him about the intruder, and Fang new it was Thunder. Thunder told Fang he thought he was dead, and gave him a warning to stop killing his pack's wolves and he refused. Thunder then tried to attack him, but Scar attacked him first. Leaving a massive bloody scar across his chest, he had the chance to wound Scar and kill him. Fang told him he would regret that and appointed one of his pack's best ranked wolves deputy. His name was Claw. A few days after, a wolf by the name of Kito, who was Thunder's deputy had the chance to attack Fang when he wasn't prepared to fight. He scraped open his stomach with his claws and sunk his teeth into his chest and killed him, leaving The Rising Blood Pack to be alone. Info - Fang was killed by Kito, Thunder's deputy - His adopted son was Xavior - Shadow teased him about being small and lied about his mother - Star used to be Fang's mate, but soon betrayed him and turned to Thunder - His real name is Wolfie Trivia *His eyes are known to be a dark shade of red. Family Mother: Daisy Father: Darkfur Brother: Shadow Sister: Snowball (Died at birth) Adopted son: Xavior Fanfictions Betrayal Videos Category:Rising Blood Pack Member Category:Male Category:Leaders